


Kitten

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: #stickieallover, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Collars, I was told to add fluff because this is supposedly cute, Idk what happened, Kinda soft tbh, Lemon, Light Choking, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Seungyoun being soft for Wooseok, Seungyoun calling Wooseok kitten, Shameless Smut, Soft Degradation, This was supposed to be kinky and hard not soft, Wooseok being the cutest kitten, Wooseok not actually a kitten though, seungseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Seungyoun loves his kitten very much.Pretty much PWP (porn without plot).





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> An excuse to write Wooseok acting like a kitten. ♡ Enjoy! Uhhh, there may be a few grammar/spelling mistakes here or there as my tired eyes only read it through a few times. 
> 
> Shameless plug for all my other works? There aren't that many yet though, lol. Will be writing more smut, fluff, angst, etc. for X1 hopefully soon.
> 
> A big thank you to my two lovely beta readers~ 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote) for writing updates, randomness, or X1/kpop-related screaming, etc.

Seungyoun bites his lip, only half concentrating on what Dohyon is saying to him, nodding as quick as he possibly can, starting to feel like a bobblehead. And he feels bad, knowing that Dohyon is excited to tell him about the _epic _story he had, the only thing that he’s been texting Seungyoun about all day, their schedules split up into different places. And he didn’t think beforehand that it would possibly come down to the last part of their day, that they wouldn’t have the chance to talk before _now_. Because it is already five past nine, and the seconds are ticking away slowly from him, and Seungyoun tries very hard to concentrate on Dohyon’s words. “Uh huh. That sounds amazing, Dohyon.” He murmurs, the younger boy not noticing that his attention is on something else, willing Dohyon to speak faster and get to the end.

“And _that’s _how we ended up catching it.” Dohyon finishes with a pleased expression on his face, hand waving triumphantly for Seungyoun to react. He’s not even sure what to say, his thumb moving surreptitiously over his phone screen, checking the time again. Twelve minutes past nine. _Fuck._ “Yeah, sounds great, Dohyon, I’ll see you in the morning?” He runs his hand distractedly through his hair, nervously tapping the fingers of the other hand against his thigh, slipping his phone into his front jeans pocket. Seungyoun doesn’t wait for Dohyon to respond, turning tail and booking it back to the dorm as fast as he possibly can, wondering if he can break his record of seven minutes. Already too late.

Because he told Wooseok nine, exactly.

Which means Seungyoun is late, meaning Wooseok has been waiting.

And Seungyoun hates to keep Wooseok waiting.

It sets a bad precedent.

Fuck.

He makes it there in exactly five minutes and fifty seven seconds. Seungyoun closes the door at six minutes and thirteen seconds. He’s stripped halfway out of his clothes and is rummaging around in the top drawer of their dresser at six minutes and forty two seconds. “Shit, Wooseok, I’m sorry.” And he’s still in the middle of pulling off his boxers, trying not to drop the two items in his right hand as he does, that the whine from his boyfriend nearly goes unnoticed. Nearly. His gaze snaps to his boyfriend who’s completely naked, sitting back on his haunches, tilted forward slightly for balance, his palms flat against his upper thighs, obediently assuming the position Seungyoun had told him to be in earlier. “Kitten, I’m so sorry I’m late.” He strides over to the smaller boy on the bed, finally free from all his clothes, leaning down to kiss to the other boy’s cheek, cradling his face, Wooseok nuzzling his nose into Seungyoun’s cheek as he does. “You’ve been such a good kitten though, waiting for me just like I asked.” Wooseok tilts his head to one side cutely, waiting, and Seungyoun presses a kiss into the crook of the smaller boy’s neck, into the sensitive spot that Wooseok likes, making the other boy mewl, the soft sounds in Seungyoun’s ear.

Wooseok breathes in sharply as he brings it to the smaller boy’s neck, tightening the collar-like choker, slipping the buckle in place swiftly, working as fast as he can to make up for lost time, his hand rubbing apologetic circles into Wooseok’s inner thigh. The smaller boy whines when Seungyoun grabs his cock, already slightly sensitive, and he shushes Wooseok, taking the cock ring with his other hand, fingers deftly slipping it over the tip of the smaller boy’s cock easily. But the motion makes Wooseok’s cock twitch, and Seungyoun struggles sliding it down, pushing it down firmly until it rests against the base. And his boyfriend is full out whining now, squirming as he sits, clearly uncomfortable, hands pressing down hard against his thighs, cock already straining against the ring. Seungyoun looks down with satisfaction at the jet black ring, managing to get the small little kitten ear decoration the right side up this time, encircling Wooseok’s cock that is already hard, trailing his eyes upwards to reach the matching collar, a simple night black, only the shininess of the silver metal buckle providing a contrast.

“Oh, _kitten_.”

Seungyoun runs his hand along the edge of the choker, the leather feeling smooth against the pads of his fingers, his thumb brushing the buckle at the side of Wooseok’s neck, the metal already digging into the smaller boy’s skin, leaving behind an angry looking redness. “Too tight?” Wooseok pauses for the briefest of moments before nodding, and he can tell the other boy is holding his breath. He pulls the end, murmuring an apology into Wooseok’s ear, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek lightly as he does, momentarily having to tighten the collar before loosening it by one notch, the buckle sliding back into place. The smaller boy lets out a breath, the _whoosh_ making Seungyoun feel apologetic.

“I’m sorry, kitten.” He kisses Wooseok on the forehead. “I didn’t realize.” His boyfriend nuzzles his palm as he strokes his cheek. Wooseok waits as he drinks in the sight of his boyfriend on their bed, the smaller boy with his legs bent underneath him, sitting up as best as he can, and Seungyoun notes that the smaller boy is already breathing heavily, watching Wooseok’s chest heave. Seungyoun slips his fingers into the other boy’s waiting mouth, Wooseok starting slowly with small licks, nipping, before sucking eagerly, a small whine escaping his lips as Seungyoun moves them around, running them over the other boy’s teeth, his boyfriend’s eyes upturned to look at him, pleading.

“Awww, kitten, what do you want?” Seungyoun grins evilly at Wooseok’s affronted look, the spark of defiance in the other boy’s eye, knowing that he’s not supposed to speak. Seungyoun takes his fingers away, letting them fall out of the smaller boy’s mouth, the trail of saliva following, and he smears it messily on Wooseok’s cheek, making the other boy’s breath catch, the sharp intake of air loud in the silent room. He trails his fingers down the other boy’s body, tracing a spit-slicked path past Wooseok’s neck, past his collarbones, over his chest, and Seungyoun slides his thumb over the other boy’s nipple, already perked up. Wooseok mewls as he rubs small circles over it, pushing his chest out, frustrated at the overly light touch. “More?”

His boyfriend’s tongue slips out to lick his lips, and Wooseok nods, sticking his lower lip out in what he knows to be an irresistible pout. _My weakness. _Seungyoun gives the other boy what he wants, his thumb and index finger pinching Wooseok’s nipple hard, and the smaller boy whines, his mouth gaping slightly, taking little open-mouthed pants, the collar snug around his neck preventing deeper breaths. And he can see Wooseok is struggling not to move as he squeezes harder, the smaller boy’s face scrunched up with pleasure, his eyelids fluttering as he mewls, Wooseok’s hands already restless, his fingers drumming rhythm on his thighs. But Wooseok is good at following directions, likes when Seungyoun tells him he’s good and pets him on the head, though Seungyoun can’t say the other boy really objects _that _much after receiving a spanking for disobedience. He’s pleased that Wooseok is being compliant, punishment adding time they don’t have today. “Kitten, you’re being so good.” The smaller boy gasps when he lets go, nearly falling forwards.

Wooseok watches as he stands up on the bed and grabs his cock, fisting it in his hand, lightly stroking it to get fully hard, the arousal pooling in his groin as the smaller boy whines in discontentment. “Do you want it?” Seungyoun chuckles when Wooseok nods eagerly, his mouth opening wide in anticipation, blinking up at him cutely. _So beautiful. _He never gets tired of seeing Wooseok’s mouth hanging open for him, the smaller boy’s lips always a pretty shade of pink, like fallen cherry blossoms, and one of his favorite sights is seeing Wooseok whine as he slowly slides in his cock. “In your mouth kitten?” And he can tell the smaller boy wants to reach out and touch him, grab him, anything, Wooseok’s nails digging into his thighs to stop himself, leaving little crescent-shaped marks on his skin. The noise Wooseok makes is halfway between a whine and a purr, the sound coming from further back in his throat, and Seungyoun nearly loses self-control, resisting the urge to immediately shove his cock into the other boy’s mouth. “Have you been good enough to have it today? Hmm?”

Seungyoun smiles as he nudges the smaller boy’s cheek with his cock, some precum marking Wooseok’s skin, running the tip over the other boy’s lower lip, slightly dipping in to press down on his boyfriend’s tongue, enjoying the way the smaller boy’s eyes screw closed tightly in an act of self-restraint. Wooseok doesn’t try to close his mouth, knowing better by now, his hands balled into fists, and Seungyoun’s pulse quickens as he watches, Wooseok not able to help himself from getting excited, whimpering in the back of his throat as the drool slips out, messily sliding down his chin, not able to move and swallow. “Oh, kitten, you’re making such a mess today. Do you think you’re messy?” The spurt of wicked pleasure runs through him as he sees the panic in Wooseok’s eyes, his cock still halfway in the other boy’s mouth, and he can tell Wooseok is torn between whether to nod, possibly closing his mouth in the process, or do nothing at all. The other boy chooses to do nothing in the end, and Seungyoun repeats the question, half mockingly. “Does kitten not want to admit he’s messy?” His eyes narrow, two fingers slipping into the smaller boy’s mouth next to his cock, sliding further back until he feels Wooseok half-gag, his Adam’s apple moving furiously, attempting to not close his mouth yet swallow at the same time, tears starting to prick the corner of his eyes from the effort. And Wooseok is trying so hard to be good that Seungyoun relents, removing both his cock and fingers, the string of saliva as he slips out of the other boy’s mouth giving him a thrill of satisfaction.

He gently presses underneath the other boy’s chin, letting Wooseok’s mouth close before probing again. “Is kitten messy or no?” The smaller boy closes his eyes rubbing his cheek against Seungyoun’s palm as he nods, and he lets the mess cover Wooseok’s face, his thumb stroking the other boy’s cheekbone with fondness. “Good, we don’t mind if kitten is messy though, do we?” Seungyoun pauses, eyeing Wooseok getting hard at the soft, whispered words, the purr low and throaty as Seungyoun pets his cheek. “Because I like it when kitten is messy for me.”

“Does kitten want to suck my cock like a good little pet now?” The word _suck _grabs the smaller boy’s attention immediately, his eyes opening wide to give him a pathetically pleading look, Wooseok’s pants deepening too far at once, the tight collar around his neck cutting off each one too soon before he takes in another breath. “Yes?” Seungyoun swipes his thumb over Wooseok’s lower lip as he nods, tipping his chin up to get a better look. The smaller boy hisses as he brings his cock closer to his lips, going slowly so Wooseok can take him in with ease. Seungyoun likes watching as his boyfriend’s face tightens, his eyes roll back in his head as he pushes into Wooseok’s mouth an inch at a time, knowing the feeling of Wooseok’s mouth being slowly filled arouses the smaller boy. And he exhales as the other boy hollows out his cheeks prettily, the warmth and wetness of Wooseok’s mouth making his cock twitch already, the feeling of the smaller boy’s tongue pressed up fully against the underside of his cock and Wooseok’s teeth scraping gently against the vein on top already more stimulating than he had anticipated. _Fuck it’s been so long. _He pushes in until he feels his tip nudging the back, knowing when to stop as Wooseok’s chest starts slightly heaving, breathing in through his nose, each swallow causing a vibration that thrums through his cock.

“Good _kitty_.”

The word makes the smaller boy half-gag, the choking sensation making Wooseok’s lips loosen around his cock, and Seungyoun lets out a low groan of approval, the coiling pit of arousal making him dizzy. He had definitely been surprised to find out what a difference it could make, the first time he had called Wooseok kitty instead of kitten, the smaller boy getting so aroused that he couldn’t hold back his orgasm, his release coming hard and fast, whimpering as Seungyoun stroked him through it, the image of Wooseok’s small curled up body as the little waves of pleasure ran through him still ingrained on the back of Seungyoun’s eyelids when he fell asleep. It didn’t take him long to find out, slowly coaxing the truth out of the other boy the next day, the promise of sweet treats later on in bed a convincing reward. Kitten makes Wooseok feel good, compliant, makes him feel like Seungyoun cares, a loving and caressing nickname, one that sometimes even slips out when they’re in public, the blush painting the smaller boy’s cheeks when it does.

Kitty makes Wooseok feel _bad_.

“Oh kitten, you like that, don’t you?” Seungyoun pats the other boy’s head. “You wanna be a bad kitty instead?” Wooseok’s eyes flash open when he tugs on the other boy’s hair, making sure not to accidentally push forward at the same time. “Does my messy bad kitty want to choke on my cock? Is that what you want?” Seungyoun pauses. “You can use your right hand to answer.” Wooseok’s eyes stare up at him, blinking back tears, his fingers still tightly woven in the smaller boy’s hair, tugging upwards, his right hand coming up to his cheek to motion slightly, his fist curled downwards into a pawlike motion.

“Okay kitten.” Seungyoun uses his thumb to wipe the tears from the corner of Wooseok’s eyes. “But only because you’ve been so good today.” Wooseok stays very still as Seungyoun starts moving, finally pulling out of his boyfriend’s mouth, and he lets out a guttural groan as Wooseok’s mouth tightens around him as he does, already attempting to suck him back in, an obscene squelching noise arising as the smaller boy hollows out his cheeks. “Fuck kitten.” Wooseok whines when he pulls out completely, his eyes a pleading desperation, and Seungyoun places both hands to wrap around the back of the smaller boy’s head, his thumbs brushing Wooseok’s cheeks. “Open kitten.”

Wooseok opens his mouth obediently, and Seungyoun enters him again, at an excruciatingly slow pace that he swears pains him more than it does Wooseok, no matter how much the smaller boy tries to claim otherwise. _Just want to fuck his pretty little mouth. _And he keeps his hands steady as he continues, the whine rising from the back of Wooseok’s throat every time he takes his cock out completely, leaving the other boy open-mouthed for more. Seungyoun gradually picks up the pace, letting himself fall into rhythm, and Wooseok’s eyes start closing as he does, the other boy needing to concentrate on not choking as Seungyoun doesn’t pull out, keeping Wooseok’s mouth nice and full. “_Fuck_.” He groans as he feels his boyfriend suck harder, the tip of Wooseok’s tongue slicking patterns around his cock as he thrusts into his mouth, the smaller boy knowing exactly how to tease him to completion, alternating being tracing around his length and teasing circles into his tip, the feeling of Wooseok’s tongue up against his slit driving him just a bit crazy. “_Fuck_.”

“Kitty.” He breathes all his restraint into the word, the cue for Wooseok making the smaller boy relax his jaw instantly, the hum from the other boy making him tighten his hips further, pushing Wooseok’s head forward down on his cock as he strokes in, the mewls from the smaller boy garbled as he hits the back of Wooseok’s throat. He gasps as he moves, panting out the words, pretty words of compliment. “Kitten, you’re so, so good. Being so good for me. So, so good.” The words only make Wooseok whine harder, and Seungyoun groans as he feels his arousal building, the noises in the back of the smaller boy’s throat edging him on. “Such a good kitten, letting me fuck your pretty little mouth.”

Seungyoun doesn’t stop when he sees the tears, Wooseok’s palms still against his thighs, an indication that the smaller boy is still okay. _Don’t stop. _His thumbs press down on the other boy’s neck, feeling Wooseok’s throat working frantically to accommodate him each time he thrusts forward, his hips snapping forward in quick, short strokes, his hands pushing the smaller boy forward each time he gets halfway in. Wooseok is good, has gotten so good that this part never phases him anymore, able to last as long as Seungyoun wants without having to stop, without finishing. But he can tell when the smaller boy is close, the dead giveaway being Wooseok’s unraveling of self-restraint, the instant when the other boy can’t help himself, and instead of letting Seungyoun have complete control, Wooseok will start to bob his head forward eagerly, craving the chase of his own release instead of Seungyoun’s.

Wooseok likes the feeling of choking on his cock, the feeling of being filled by Seungyoun, simultaneously feeling the seeds of helplessness but knowing that Seungyoun will always take care of him. Seungyoun had been surprised to discover this tidbit, the sloppy confession spilling out of his boyfriend in the heat of the moment one day as he was fingering the smaller boy, curling his digits in Wooseok’s ass between spanks, the punishment coming after the other boy had pulled him aside one day, wide-eyed and panicked, whispering into his ear one word. _Mess._ And he had spent the last fifteen minutes of their recording schedule casting worried glances in Wooseok’s direction, the smaller boy clearly uncomfortable in his seat, continuously crossing and uncrossing his legs, his hands not able to stay still. The ride home had been excruciatingly slow, one hand resting on Wooseok’s knee next to him, rubbing in circles in an effort to calm the other boy. Seungyoun had been truly concerned, pulling out the plug, the wetness smeared on the inside of the smaller boy’s thighs, the uncomfortable stickiness of his release already half dried into his skin. And Wooseok had been visibly distraught, on the verge of tears from disappointment, not able to follow Seungyoun’s directions from earlier in the morning. It was the first time that his boyfriend hadn’t been able to, generally able to last until the end of their day being plugged up, waiting until nighttime for Seungyoun to finally give him relief. And he had been hesitant to punish Wooseok that time though his boyfriend had insisted upon receiving it, too anxious over the smaller boy’s palpable distress to bring his hand down as hard as usual over Wooseok’s ass, sliding his fingers in to fill the other boy in between spanks to comfort him. Even his words hadn’t had the sharp edge they usually did, his attempts at calling Wooseok a bad, disobedient messy kitty only half-hearted. _Such a bad kitty who can’t even follow directions. Why couldn’t you follow something so easy and simple?_ It had slipped out unbidden, somewhere between the fifteenth and seventeenth spank. _Was thinking about choking on your cock. _The confession had made the smaller boy’s arousal spike, his ass getting redder as Seungyoun finally reached twenty, letting his boyfriend shake with his orgasm in his lap.

He had asked again afterwards, and Wooseok had stared at him wide-eyed with embarrassment, playing with the hem of the oversized t-shirt, his favorite piece of clothing to sleep in, the bottom edge stopping at about midthigh, stolen from Seungyoun’s closet. _Wanna choke on your cock. _The recording they had gone to earlier in the day had involved mukbang, an eating contest in which each of the members had a different assigned food to essentially inhale as fast as they could. Seungyoun’s had been hot dogs. Wooseok’s face had pinkened before deepening even further into a cherry tomato red as he described imagining himself in the position, the sight of Seungyoun shoving a phallic shaped object into his mouth making him lose restraint earlier. It had taken two sessions before Wooseok had become accustomed to it and another three before Seungyoun had felt comfortable letting loose, certain that he wouldn’t hurt the other boy somehow.

It had only taken one session for Seungyoun to realize how much he _enjoys _it, the sight of his boyfriend on the precipice of tears as he works hard to please Seungyoun, Wooseok’s pretty lips stretched as wide as he possibly can, the flush of effort that arises in the smaller boy’s cheeks as he lets Seungyoun use his mouth.

Seungyoun groans feeling Wooseok starting to tremble through his hands pressed flush up against the smaller boy’s neck. He eggs his boyfriend on, the words making the other boy’s mouth work harder, readily sucking him in. “Yeah, kitten, you like me filling your mouth up like the bad kitty you are?” He pants, the words coming out ragged, and Seungyoun quickly tries to push out Wooseok’s release before his own comes. “Were you thinking all day about coming back home and choking on my cock? Stuffing your mouth up? Did you think about it when I gave you those lollipops to suck on earlier?” Wooseok’s garbled whine causes the smaller boy to drool, the extra wetness making his thrusting grow noisier, the sheen on his cock each time he pulls out making him grit his teeth. “Were you wishing that it was my fingers in your mouth instead? As you were licking your candy and rubbing it against your tongue? Or wishing it was something bigger in your mouth? Like my cock?”

And Wooseok finally hits his limit, Seungyoun feeling the smaller boy’s release through his jaw going slack, the tensing up everywhere else as he hits his high, and Seungyoun pulls his cock out of the other boy’s mouth, watching as Wooseok unravels in front of him. Wooseok’s head is thrown back in ecstasy, mouth wide open as he shudders, thighs trembling, the ring still tightly encircling the smaller boy’s cock, the kitten ears around the cock ring only serving to emphasize his boyfriend’s cute demeanor, the flush over the smaller boy’s skin. And Seungyoun reaches down after slicking his palm with some of the wetness on his own cock, fisting Wooseok’s, the slow stroking making the smaller boy fall apart further, mewling as he comes, nails digging long scratchmarks into his thighs. Seungyoun knows his boyfriend is feeling sensitive, dry orgasms always quaking through Wooseok almost uncomfortably, the simultaneous pleasure and denial making the smaller boy need more. His boyfriend whines when Seungyoun thumbs his tip as the other boy’s orgasm dies down, Wooseok’s eyes opening to look up at him frantically, glassy-eyed and wanting.

“Kitten, how do you feel?” Seungyoun whispers, planting kisses on the other boy’s cheeks, his hands cradling Wooseok’s face. “Want me to make you feel even better?”

Wooseok meows.

Which does bad things to Seungyoun, his blood rushing to his head and his cock, knowing it’s a special treat, the other boy not particularly loving to meow, grumbling that it feels somewhat degrading, but willing to use it to delight Seungyoun. “Yeah, kitten? Wanna lie down for me?” Wooseok nods, lifting his butt off the bed gingerly, still sluggish from his orgasm, unbending his legs out from underneath him, stretching them forward, wincing as he does so, and Seungyoun rubs the other boy’s inner thighs, knowing Wooseok muscles must feel tight from having assumed the same position for so long. _And because I was late. _He makes a mental note to make Wooseok an apology breakfast for tomorrow, reminding himself to pick up some of his boyfriend’s favorite fresh bagels from the bakery down the street in the morning. Seungyoun’s breath catches in his throat as Wooseok lies down, the arousal stirring in his groin upon seeing their recent favorite buttplug come into view. It’s not a particularly impressive one, almost a side purchase when Seungyoun had visited the sex shop to pick up some new toys for Wooseok to play with a few months ago. But he had seen the long black fluffy tail, a poof of fur affixed to the end of the small silver metal plug, and it had reminded Seungyoun of the other boy, Wooseok’s catlike mannerisms and temperament, and he had impulsively bought it.

It didn’t take long for the collar to be added.

The fluffiness of the tail is somewhat deflated, flattened from its day-long journey hidden in Wooseok’s pants, jutting out from between the smaller boy’s legs, knees already drawn up and bent in anticipation. Seungyoun reaches over, staring down at Wooseok as he does, grabbing the lube from the drawer of his bedside table, popping open the cap, and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers, the smaller boy tracking his motions with his eyes. “Kitten, how did you like your tail today?” Wooseok makes soft mewls at him, eyes widened, pupils dilated with arousal, looking very catlike, as he watches Seungyoun, knowing what’s coming next. “Did you like the feeling of your tail plugging up your ass?” He presses his fingers against the smaller boy’s hole, spreading the lube around the outside. “Did you like the being filled for the whole day, thinking about me shoving my cock in you later?” Seungyoun grabs a hold of the edge, firmly grasping it, watching Wooseok’s face as he applies some pressure, tugging gently. Wooseok whines as he pulls, the part buried in his ass quite a bit wider, and Seungyoun narrows his eyes as he watches the smaller boy’s hole being stretched as the plug slides out, the metallic silver slick with Wooseok’s juices, the lube adding an extra shiny luster. Wooseok whimpers when Seungyoun stops pulling, stretching him out to his fullest, the butt plug only halfway out. “Do you like to be stretched out, so nice and pretty like this, kitten?” And the smaller boy can’t help himself, the arousing words getting an instant reaction, and Seungyoun groans as Wooseok tenses, watching as the silver gets sucked back in, slowly getting swallowed up as the smaller boy whines from the feeling of being filled again.

Seungyoun drops his voice into a low throaty whisper, coming out a tad more raspy than he intends, his throat dry. “Oh, kitty just wants to be filled, don’t you?”

The smaller boy slowly blinks in submission, his eyelashes dark against his skin, his fists grabbing at the sheets underneath him, his hands balling up the material. Seungyoun acquiesces, his hand moving downwards again to pull out the plug, his other hand slowly stroking his own cock, Wooseok’s eyes laser-focused on his self-ministrations. “Kitty likes being plugged up all the way, don’t you” Seungyoun tugs, the toy sliding out easily at this point, getting halfway before pushing it back in, helped along by the smaller boy’s arousal. The plug slides all the way in before Seungyoun pulls at it again, the back and forth making Wooseok whimper, his face becoming more desperate. “Kitten, you’re so beautiful like this.” He groans, seeing the smaller boy’s face scrunched up, the pink painted over his cheeks, flushing his chest, his mouth hanging open in silent mewls, head thrown back so that he can see Wooseok’s neck clearly, the bobbing of his Adam’s apple each time the other boy swallows, just above the black leather collar, some red marks starting to show up on Wooseok’s skin. Seungyoun breathes in deeply to calm himself as he watches the smaller boy tense each time, the tightening of Wooseok’s hole visible as the plug slowly enters him. He realizes that the other boy must be tired by now, having held it in all day, but not yet. He doesn’t like to stop teasing Wooseok until the other boy is rutting against him even at the slightest contact, desperate and frantic for release. Seungyoun presses his free fingers into the other boy’s mouth, making Wooseok whine and start lapping at them but letting out a small growl of frustration, finding it hard to both focus on a given task as Seungyoun plays with his hole, squirming in discomfort. “Be a good kitten and suck.” The smaller boy tries the best he can, Wooseok’s confused frustration only turning him on more.

Seungyoun takes pity on his boyfriend once he sees Wooseok’s thighs starting to tremble, his fists clutching the sheets even tighter, pulling the material up higher off the bed. The other boy whines when he removes his fingers, picking up the lube to squeeze some more out deftly. Seungyoun purposely goes slow, the plug coming out at a glacial pace, Wooseok’s whining growing louder as he doesn’t give him what he wants quickly enough. It comes out with a wet _pop!_ and Seungyoun immediately slips two fingers in, dipping in deep and scissoring them open, feeling the inside of the smaller boy. “Oh kitten, you’re so nice and stretched out for me. I bet you were thinking about this all day, having something more than just your fluffy tail filling you up.” Wooseok mewls and Seungyoun shivers, feeling the smaller boy clench around his fingers. “Kitten, can you tell me what you want?”

Wooseok whimpers, contracting hard, his fingers being sucked in, and Seungyoun feels the satisfaction run through him as the smaller boy lifts up his hips, pushing them upwards into the air needy and wanting. _Good enough. _He smears the wetness from his fingers over his cock, hooking his hands underneath the smaller boy’s knees and pulling him closer, guiding the tip of his cock with one hand to Wooseok’s hole, pressing in slowly. He hisses as he pushes all the way in, making it to the base, his hips flush up against the back of the smaller boy’s thighs. Even with all the prep, Wooseok always feels tight to him, the feeling of being buried inside the smaller boy never failing to make him feel as if he must have done _something _heroic in a past life. “Kitten, gonna move now.”

He only gets whines in response, and Seungyoun fits his hands around the smaller boy’s waist, his thumbs hooking into his favorite groove above Wooseok’s hip bones, his fingers sliding underneath to squeeze the other boy’s ass. “Goddamn, kitten, you’re so nice and tight.” He starts moving unhurriedly, watching Wooseok’s face as he does, enjoying the faces the smaller boy makes, his cock pressed up flush against the other boy’s walls. Seungyoun likes for his boyfriend to experience being filled gradually, the slow buildup making Wooseok agitating his boyfriend, his impatience causing him to squirm and writhe under Seungyoun’s hands. The feeling of the smaller boy clenching around him, pulling him in, makes him moan, the heavy sound on top of Wooseok’s high pitched mewls, and Seungyoun finds a good rhythm, the friction of his skin against the smaller boy’s thighs each time he strokes in causing him to shudder with pleasure. “Oh, kitten, I can feel you squeezing me so much, like you missed me filling you up.” He pants as he starts to rock in slightly faster, the sound of Wooseok’s whines filling the room, becoming more constant and panicked.

“Does kitty wanna come?” And Wooseok abandons the rules, hands letting go of the sheets, clawing at his arms instead in a desperate sign of begging, the other boy’s fingernails digging into his skin, sure to leave marks for tomorrow. Seungyoun grunts as Wooseok breaks another rule, wrapping his legs loosely around Seungyoun’s waist, attempting to find some purchase, the smaller boy’s knees digging into his sides in an effort to stop the trembling shake that is running through his body as Seungyoun thrusts into him. Seungyoun can feel the other boy’s exhaustion, Wooseok not even having enough energy to fully lock his legs around him, a sure sign that the other boy is ready to give out soon, his release not far off. And Wooseok is practically sobbing now, his whimpers thick with the threat of tears in the back of his throat, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, rolling back, eyelids fluttering. He reaches a hand over to grasp at the cock ring, swearing as his fingers miss clumsily with his first effort, his other hand gripping at Wooseok’s waist harder to keep the smaller boy stable. His second try is better, and Seungyoun struggles to slide it off, the effort causing the smaller boy to cry out. Wooseok’s gasps grow louder as he finally succeeds, and Seungyoun feels the smaller boy tighten around his cock, bearing down hard. “You want me to let you come, kitten?”

And Seungyoun slips two fingers underneath Wooseok’s collar, tugging just enough to hear the smaller boy let out a strangled cry of pleasure, Wooseok’s back arching to meet his thrusts, hips bucking upwards, the early ebb of release shuddering through his body after being denied for too long. Seungyoun groans as he watches the smaller boy finishes, the spurts of white releasing all over Wooseok’s stomach, his boyfriend a quivering mess as he orgasms, the smaller boy’s muscles tightening as he releases. “Fuck, kitten, I’m close.” Seungyoun feels his orgasm coiling in his groin, and he lets out a low moan as it finally comes, only managing to last a few more strokes into Wooseok, the heat of the smaller boy clenching around him as he finishes too much to handle. He buries himself in Wooseok as he comes, letting the feeling of filling the smaller boy overtake him, eyes closed with pleasure, pausing a few beats before pulling out, paying no heed to the mess, smearing the remainder of his release on the inside of Wooseok’s thighs, ignoring the smaller boy’s whines of protest at the marking, the mixture of stickiness coating Wooseok’s skin, to be dealt with in the shower later.

Seungyoun collapses in a heap next to his boyfriend on the bed, running his hands through Wooseok’s hair affectionately, planting a kiss on the smaller boy’s forehead, Wooseok already curled into a small ball. “Kitten, you okay?”

The other boy’s voice comes out scratchy from disuse, a low purr. “Mmhmm.”

“I’m glad, mmm.” And Seungyoun’s about to leave it at that, attempting to pull Wooseok in closer, when the other boy makes a noise of complaint. “Wait, I almost forgot. You were _late_, Seungyoun.” And Wooseok shoots up into a sitting position, all trace of tiredness gone from his demeanor, the rebuke clear in his voice. “I was waiting _forever_.”

Seungyoun grimaces, trying to pull his boyfriend back down into the bed, Wooseok stubbornly resisting, glaring at him with piercing eyes. “Forever my ass, Wooseok. I was only late by fifteen or twenty minutes.”

“Uh, no, forever _my ass_ aka the one that you get to tap every night or really more like weekly lately, we’ve been so busy, so you better shape up and be here when you say you will.” Wooseok scowls at him, his lower lip jutted out in a pout, the expression only delighting Seungyoun, far too used to the other boy’s wrath to take it seriously. He reaches up to brush his thumb over the smaller boy’s cheeks in an attempt to calm him down, his words soothing. “Fine, kitten, I’ll buy you a present to apologize. On _top_ of that breakfast I was going to make you tomorrow morning with those chocolate chip bagels you like.” Seungyoun pauses, the wicked gleam shining in his eyes, the spark of an idea in his head. “How about some cute cat ears to go along with your tail and collar?” He grabs his boyfriend’s hand and starts kissing Wooseok’s knuckles. “Hmmm?”

Seungyoun can see Wooseok’s mind working at a furious pace, the cogs turning in his head, half torn between wanting to stay annoyed with him and being delighted at the prospect of getting a present. “Kitten, I bet they’d look so cute and pretty on you. I’ll get you black ones, nice and soft.”

Wooseok pinkens, the blush spreading across his cheeks, muttering, unable to stop the pleased expression from tugging the corner of his lips upwards. “Okay, fine, but just this once.”

“Of course, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
